ND/Fortifications
see all Fortification Sites A fortification can be built on top of a quarry, near a quarry, or far from any quarries. As a substantial portion of the cost of a fortification is the cost of moving rocks around, building as close the quarry as possible reduces costs. However, not all sites that need to be fortified are near or on the type of rock that is good for building fortifications. Any specific potential fortification site is on top of a quarry on a roll of 8 or less on 3d, as modified below: :Very specific site ("at this juncture of ley lines" or "near this "): -3 :Very specific site is next to a highway bridge: -1 :Location doesn't matter much ("somewhere on this highway"): +3 :In hill terrain: +1 :In mountain terrain: +2 :In forest or steppe terrain: -1 :In swamp terrain: -5 Apply one modifier for the specificity of the site and one modifier for the terrain. Highway bridges require huge amounts of stone and are often built on top of or near quarries, so a fortification built near a bridge usually has a quarry on site or nearby. On success, the potential fortification is on top of suitable rock. On a failure by 3 or less, there is a nearby quarry. Failure by 4 or more means there is no source of stone that is reasonably nearby. Fortification Types Fortifications come in various sizes and strengths: Capacity is elements of infantry for a comfortable garrison; each fortification can another house 20% of its capacity as cavalry or artillery (or infantry, in a pinch). Up to 150% of the capacity can fit in the fortification without losing DB, and each 50% of capacity extra reduces effective DB by 1. Capacity can be increase by paying the expansion cost for every X increase in capacity. Each increase in capacity increases the minimum build time by the amount in parentheses. Building Fortifications Fortification cost is the cost to build the fortification with a quarry nearby; reduce the cost by 25% for building on top of a quarry and increase it by 50% for building with a distant quarry. The entire fortification does not have to paid for at one time, but work progresses in proportion to the total cost paid. Without using magic, the fortification cannot be built in less time than the minimum build time, even if the entire payment is made sooner. Magic A Good quality spellcasting unit can quarry rocks quickly or even shape the walls of a fortification from the very earth. If a Good quality spellcasting unit can spend an entire month working on a fortification, treat every $K spent on the fortification that month as $4K for a nearby quarry or as $20K if the fortification is built on a quarry. Treat the month's work as 2 month's work with a Good quality spellcasting units, 4 with a crack spellcasting unit, or 10 for an Elite spellcasting unit. The spellcasting unit must stay at the fortification and must be supplied at full normal cost while working on the castle. If a spellcasting unit working on a fortification is involved in Mass Combat, then a week's work is lost and the effectiveness of any money spent that month is reduced proportionately. No more than a week's work can be lost in any 7 day period, but multiple weeks in a month can be lost from repeated combats or long siege rounds that occur more than 7 days apart.